Number One Engine
* Tracy Blagdon |season=22 |season_no=22.01 |number=513 |released= * 6th August 2018 * 3rd September 2018 * 17th September 2018 |previous=Confused Coaches |next=Forever and Ever }} Number One Engine is the first episode of the twenty-second season. Plot While working on the Chinese Railway, Thomas is late picking up An An and Yin-Long. Later on when he is working on the line, he brags to them about being the fastest No. 1 engine, but Hong-Mei begs to differ that she is the No. 1 engine. The two of them decide to race together to see who is the fastest, but while racing Thomas is going too fast on a different track and is not looking, so he derails and realises how silly he is. Hong-Mei soon comes to help Thomas back onto the tracks and both the engines realise that it is okay for both of them to be No. 1 engines. Characters * Thomas * Yong Bao * Hong-Mei * Annie and Clarabel * An An and Yin-Long * James (stock footage) * Barrow Football Team (stock footage) * Sir Topham Hatt (fantasy an an moon) Locations * China ** Chinese Railway Sheds * The Mainland * Island of Sodor ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Brendam Docks (stock footage) ** Dryaw FC (stock footage) Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and the Chinese Guard US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and the Chinese Guard Trivia * This is the first episode of several things: ** The first episode since the seventeenth season to not be narrated by Mark Moraghan. ** The first episode to feature Thomas as the narrator. ** The first episode that uses the new intro and outro titles. ** The first episode to feature the new fantasy sequences. ** The first episode since the twelfth season episode, Best Friends to have a running time of seven minutes. ** The first production since Thomas and the Magic Railroad to have a first-person narrative. ** The first episode that does not take place on Sodor. ** Yong Bao's first appearance in an episode. * Siu-see Hung and Windson Liong join the cast. * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the nineteenth season episode, Reds vs. Blues, Stock footage from said episode was also used. * Unlike Reds vs. Blues, Thomas refers to the Football grounds as such in the US Dub. * On the Nickelodeon USA Airing, This episode is paired with What Rebecca Does. Home Media Releases UK * Here Comes the Steam Team * Milkshake! Super Selection Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 episodes